Oak
Oak, real name unknown, is a brick with a particularly horrible case of GSD -- he looks like a cross with a tree. : Oak's a good guy for the most part. A bit sarcastic, but a good guy. Got fused with some kinda demon-weed before he came here, so he's like a cross between a TK brick, an exemplar and a regen, all bundled up into a tight wad of fun. He'll be a tough nut to crack. We might have to use fire, but that could get out of hand really quickly.Yet Another Day as an Outcast : Oak is just over seven feet tall, a quarter ton of living tree, shaped pretty much like a guy. His hair is some sort of foliage, and thick bark covers his entire body including his face. It gives him a rather wooden expression at times.The Book of Jobe 2005 Info Dump? Original Entry Oak (M) Name: Unknown Height: 7' 2" Weight: 560 lbs. Age: Unknown Hair: None; there is a leafy growth of vegetation that falls from his head. Eyes: Brown Face: Think a cartoon 'tree face' Build: Thick, covered with bark Race +: Probably European POB: Unknown Assoc: Hawthorne Cottage, Goobers, ~ Goths General Description: Only Oak and Reverend Englund know where Oak came from, or how he came to be as he is. He was brought to Whateley under Englund's aegis. Those who know of his association with the Core Elite assume that his condition has something to do with the Mythos, possibly ))Shub-Niggurath((. One theory is that Oak was saved from being sacrificed to ))Shub-Niggurath(( by Reverend Englund, but not in time to keep the mass around him from integrating itself into his ))bio-field((. It is clear that Oak is personally loyal to Englund. Oak functions as the Core Elite's brick, and is very protective of the others. While this suggests that Oak is an adult, Oak also occasionally shows displays of juvenile behavior. Personality: Hard to say. Very Stoic, and it's hard to tell, especially through the bark. Powers: Oak has external (symbiont?/parasite?) of vegetable matter that he can manipulate to an extent. The symbiont is a mass of thousands of separate tendrils that appear to be constantly growing. Using the symbiont, Oak can lift up to three tons, and is extremely damage resistant. He can also 'grow' wooden projections, including spikes, blades, snares, cages, barricades, and especially stakes. He can break these projections off, but this isn't pleasant. When his shoes are off, he has a tendency to 'take root'. He really dislikes this, as it invigorates his symbiont to the point where he can't control it, and it tries to 'stay put'.^ :End original entry Appearances Oak is mentioned a number of times, frequently as being Jobe Wilkins's roommate.Ayla and the New SchoolAyla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of GeryonAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight Oak is part of the Goobers Core Elite in their attack on Sara Waite while she's in the hospital.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization He's with the Goober's core elite in their first simulator run against Outcast Corner. Rev. Englund uses him as muscle in trying to get Don Sebastiano's attention.There's An Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Exemplar Category:GSD Category:Twain Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Goobers Category:2005 bible Category:Unknown Real Name